The present invention relates to office furniture and more particularly to an end cap device for use such as in the corners of the edge channels of office-type room divider panels.
Prior art devices used in forming the trim of office paneling such as, for example, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,289, have suffered from awkward and inflexible edge connections of adjacent panels. Additionally, prior art devices, such as, for example, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,224, have often necessitated using screws or other fastening devices and thus are not readily removable from the office paneling. By the present invention, there is provided a versatile flexible end cap device which is capable of finishing off the top ends of two adjacent panels, the top and side ends of the same panel, or the top end of one panel and the side end of an adjacent panel while maintaining a tight yet easily removable connection and a flush appearance.
It is thus one object of the present invention to provide an end cap device which is flexible so as to accommodate various office panel configurations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an end cap device which is useful in accommodating inside, outside, and horizontal or straight edge channel applications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an end cap device which can operate both as a locking device for office panel edge trim channels and as a channel end dressing device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a versatile end cap device which may be used simultaneously along the corners of one or more office panel edges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an end cap device which can be easily snap-fitted into and out of office panel room dividers.